I am You
by KaiChii-San
Summary: The school,which has slowly brought itself back, is tired of waiting for Max to finish what she was made for ,and created a new her. Only this time the creation isn't just a new re-creation Max herself.


**AN! **

**me: YO! well this is the first chapter of my second story! cuz im 2 lazy to work on my other one(haha only on chapter 1 XD). but yeah this is a fanfic of Maximum know as the best series to exist! And i should have random guests joining me in my A.N. every chapter, so today we have are star Jacklin!**

**Jake: its Jake!and your rambling again,that means you are tired. how late is it?**

**Me: :D never! muahahahaha! ...um like 1ish...in the morning....maybe......kinda........**

**Jake: -_-' your just odd**

**Me: why Thank you**

**Jake: *pace palm* ugh this story is going to fail......and what r u going to do with the couple s btw?**

**Me:your mean jake ;_; **

**oh crap! i didn't even think about that D: **

**well why i think about how I'm going to write this story u may read the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer!: Am i a man who has sold hundreds of books around the world? Not the last time i checked. oh and while I'm on that subject I'm not James Patterson either so i don't own Maximum Ride :\**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: **

**Jake pov:**

Pure Adrenaline all i felt. No fear of the massive trailing creatures. Just me and the window i wanted so badly to jump through. White hallway after white hallway flashed past me-and there was what i waited for. The small look out window in the guard tower. I threw every pound of my(small) weight through glass, praying there was no wire. Thankfully there wasn't and i found myself steadily falling fifteen feet or so from the 6th floor were i had jumped from. And suddenly-snap. My large, feathered, charcoal black wings spread there full 14 foot length. I heaved my wings up and down until the harsh, uneven beats became smooth and regular.

I had done it. Was it really that easy? No. It would not be the last I would see of the hulking newest model of the no longer even relitivly human Erasers and there sick minded creators. The school was not going down that easily. This was not the first time they lost prize creations. The creations I was determined to find.

* * *

Max pov:

Fang and I sat hand and hand, my head on his hard ,comfortable shoulder, on the soft white sand with the heat of the midday sun pouring warm rays on my body still wet from our time in the ocean.

I am pretty sure that was the most amazing sentence i have ever had the pleasure to say.

Fang pulled his face down so i could see his eyes. "So?"

I sat up a bit confused. "So, What?"

"So,What's the plan? Don't tell me you have been spending a week at the beach without coming up with a plan." I blushed a bit, "The Max i have come to now is slowly disappearing." He showed off his now more common smiles.

"Well first of all I wanted to talk to the flock first about what they think," I swiftly lied. I really should get rid of that bad habit. "and two, i could second that. What was that two whole full sentences?" I joked with a wide smile on my face.

Fang shrugged, obviously now self conscious about how much he was speaking. To bad. I think i was kind of enjoying the talkative Fang.

"Lets go for a fly." I suddenly blurted out, breaking the comfortable silence. Fangs face lit up a good bit more than he would ever admit to and I could not help but laugh. "The _whole_ flock, you love struck little boy." I smacked him(softly)on the back of his head. I stood up, brushing the sand of my legs as I yelled for the kids. Nudge and Angel came running up from the sand castle they were creating, Igi and Gazzy ran up and i could have sworn Gazzy was hiding _something _behind his back , but for the sake of my sanity i chose to ignore it.

I could tell Fang was a still a little disappointed, so I decided to make it up to him. But as I fell down slightly to fly closer to him we both noticed an odd figure in the distance. It obviously had wings,but it was way to big to be a hawk and too small to be an Eraser-which we had not seen in God knows how long.

"On,guard everyone!" I shouted so they could all hear. I heard varying sighs of disappointment as they all looked up and were ready to fight if need be-witch it the most likely of scenarios.

Let me tell you, I am very good with not being surprised by anything. But what happened next was nothing i could have EVER imagined.

* * *

**me: CLIFFY! hahahahaha! well i sure do you hope you liked it! although it was really short :P**

**Jake: WTH?! i got like a paragraph! And with someone like you who couldn't write a long chapter to save her butt thats like 2 sentences!**

**me: well too bad! you get more lines in the next chapter**

**Jake: if u write it :P**

**me: excuse me?! *turns red with anger***

**Jake: hehe**

**me: well while i kick Jake's butt, feel free to review.**

**in other word REVIEW OR BE KILLED ONE OF 23 WAYS OF BEING KILLED WITH A PAPERCLIP! **

**:D **

**haha sorry for all the spelling mistakes :| my computer is being gay and wont let the spell check work**


End file.
